Stun lock
A stun lock (also called stunlocking) is the act of using multiple stuns and immobilizing effects in succession to prevent an enemy from fighting back or escaping. As a result, a stunlock sacrifices a large amount of DPS in exchange for keeping the opponent "locked down", but that doesn't matter because it is extremely annoying and in the act of stunlocking provides other players to freely attack the enemy as he stands there unable to do anything. Although typically and most easily accomplished by a rogue, it can also be achieved to lesser degrees by warriors, paladins and druids. Some refer to this ability as a full kill of an enemy player in PvP without allowing them to react, whereas others consider a small sequence of stuns a stun lock. Talents and Abilities affecting Stunlock All classes Faction Insignias free the user from stuns. Additionally, there are many talents, such as Nerves of Steel for Rogue, Iron Will for Warriors, Primal Tenacity for Druids, and Unbreakable Will for Priests, that grant stun resistance. Finally, orcs have a racial called Hardiness that gives them a 15% chance to resist stuns. A paladin's Divine Shield and Blessing of Protection instantly breaks him/her from all stuns. How to Perform Stunlock (Rogue) A rogue can perform a stunlock in a variety of ways, some of which include Thistle Tea or Renataki's Charm of Trickery, means by which to gain extra energy. A rogue's effectiveness at performing a stunlock is dependent on his or her build. For example, a full combat build or a Seal Fate build without Vigor would be least effective for stunlocking while a Cold Blood and Hemorrhage build would be most effective. Here are some stunlock strategies: * For a Hemorrhage build: Cheap Shot -> Hemorrhage x2 -> Kidney Shot -> Hemorrhage x1 -> Gouge. Restealth using Vanish. Repeat. * For a Hemorrhage build: Cheap Shot -> Hemorrhage x1 -> Gouge -> Kidney Shot. * For a Cold Blood/Preparation/Hemorrhage build: Cheap Shot -> Hemorrhage -> Gouge -> Kidney Shot -> Hemorrhage x2 -> Blind -> Slice and Dice -> Restealth. Once blind is about to fade: Cheap Shot -> Hemorrhage -> Gouge -> Kidney Shot -> Hemorrhage x2-> Cold Blood -> Eviscerate. * For a Seal Fate/Vigor build using daggers: Cheap Shot -> Sinister Strike -> Gouge -> Kidney Shot -> Backstab -> Blind -> Restealth. Once blind is about to fade: Cheap Shot -> Backstab -> Kidney Shot -> Backstab. Note: If you possess 5 pieces of Nightslayer Armor you can complete the second half using: Cheap Shot -> Backstab -> Cold Blood -> Eviscerate.'' * For an Adrenaline Rush build: Cheap Shot -> Adrenaline Rush -> Sinister Strike -> Gouge -> Kidney Shot -> Sinister Strike x3 -> Blind -> Restealth. Once blind is about to fade: Cheap Shot -> (Wait for Energy) -> Kidney Shot -> Sinister Strike x3. * Alternate method of subtlety-specced stunlocking blowing as few long cooldowns as possible(works best when specced the appropriate talents to reduce energy costs/increase chance of adding extra combo points): 1) Cheap Shot -> Hemorrhagex1/2 -> Gouge -> Restealth (4 combo points minimum) 2) Ambush (adds the fifth combo point) -> Kidney Shot -> Hemorrhagex2/3 -> Gouge -> Restealth (3 combo points minimum) 3) Repeat step 1 Optional: If your victim is already near death, you can change step 3 into an Ambush -> Eviscerate to finish it off. Blind is saved here for trinket breakouts/other breakouts such as a mage's blink. * Another method using a Mutilate build with Improved Gouge: Cheapshot->Mutilate (1 or two, depending on how many combo points are given) -> Kidney Shot-> Mutilate -> Eviscerate -> Blind -> Restealth -> Sap -> Cheapshot -> Mutilate -> Kidney Shot -> Mutilate-> Eviscerate -> Gouge (Improved, 5.5 sec) -> Restealth -> Sap -> Cheapshot -> Mutilate -> Kidneyshot -> Vanish -> Sap -> Cheapshot -> Mutilate -> Kidneyshot. It should be noted that, for the most part, stunlocks are confined to the realm of 1v1 PvP and dueling. Any interference by other players during a stunlock may prevent the rogue from executing his or her next stun, which in turn allows the target a chance to break out of stunlock. Furthermore, the stunlocks listed beforehand require precise timing to avoid diminished returns. Each ensuing stun must be timed to land just as the previous stun is about to fade. Applicable Addons Stunwatch and CCwatch, both available from Curse Gaming and designed around stunlock, track the duration of your stuns allowing for better timing. Another addon, Natur's EnemyCastBar (also hosted at Curse Gaming), does the same tracking of stun length and diminishing returns, in addition to other functionality. Κατηγορία:Rogues Κατηγορία:Game terms Κατηγορία:Tactics